


disaster lesbians

by reddishblue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) is a mess, Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith, Getting Together, Lesbian Allura, Lesbian Asexual Pidge, M/M, Magic AU, Medium Burn, Modern AU, Sexual Jokes, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Suggestive Themes, Useless Lesbian Allura, Wingman Keith, no beta we die like men, rushed ending, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddishblue/pseuds/reddishblue
Summary: So Keith turns into a cat, goes to any place where Pidge is, gets the brunette's attention, and make Pidge brings him to Allura's — the "owner" — dorm, and boom! They talk, chat, get to know each other more. Wow, that's fucking great!At least, that's what Allura gets when Keith literally pulled out a whiteboard out of nowhere and explained it to her for about four and a half times (half being Keith forgets where he was so he repeats again).But it really doesn't matter.Because Pidge is straight.Keith flipped the board, "You useless lesbian,"Or: Local lesbian tries to get a girlfriend with the help of local gay.





	disaster lesbians

**Author's Note:**

> based on @mcmteddybear on twitter: 
> 
> > Wizard AU where Person A's friend/best wingman pretends to be a lost familiar/pet for Person B to keep returning him and meet with Person A.
> 
> also I inserted myself as Allura oops.
> 
> who's ready for season 7 B)
> 
> shiro is gay B)))
> 
> fucking cryptic ice pops bet i'll be thinking of that shit when i watch s7 :))))
> 
> also bet all my money that in the gameshow ep lance will be the one ended up winning and saving everyone assjsjsjsjks.

  **i. that girl**

 

Being a college student is hard.

Being a college student which studies in magic is even harder. 

Allura was rushing through the hallways, trying to get to her class. Look, Allura is a good girl, really, she was! She has perfect grades, no absence, a great leader and friend, always stands up for what's right, she helped many people, _heck_ , she never even break a rule!

Okay, so that was a lie, maybe she break _some_ rules. Most.

But that's not important right now, because right now, Allura needs to go to her class and she has no fucking idea where the class is, she is a freshman!

Okay, so maybe she's not a freshman. She's a junior fuck off. The college is fucking huge and anyone could get lost here and the fact that Allura hasn't gotten lost is a beautiful and great fact! 

Really, all of these stupid events wouldn't have happened had she and Keith not stayed up all night debating about the existence of mythical beings around the world. Allura only got two hours of sleep before she was woken up by her alarm, Keith, that lucky son of a bitch, didn't have classes today and is unsurprisingly asleep, sleeping on the couch and staying over her dorm. Allura swore to any deity up there that she would get her revenge. 

But first, class.

After running past her class not once, but twice (it was thrice, she went to the wrong class, really, it's not her fault that the stupid architect makes it so damn complicated!), Allura finally gets into the class. It was already filled with many students and the teacher — Mr. Shirogane, had stopped his teaching to look at Allura. All of the students' eyes are on her.

"Ms. Allura, why are you late?" Mr. Shirogane — or as she called him Shiro, asked.

"Mr. Kogane was being an ass," Allura replied easily. Shiro sends her a sympathetic look and sigh in agreement, "Understandable, go to your seat," 

Allura smirked internally, Shiro was Keith's temporary guardian — before Keith's mom had finished her business, and had taken care of the boy since young. It was a miracle's work that Keith and Shiro managed to stay alive together, considering how bad they are at cooking.

Shiro was an Earther; a mythical being that could cast storms and lightning with a bat of eyes. But he's the special Earther, Shiro has wings — a dark, jet black color that he shows whenever he created storms in the air, the beautiful color dances magnificently with the dark skies as rain pours down. 

Allura scanned the area, searching for a blank seat. There's one beside James, nah, he's a fucking bully (she still glared at the brunette menacingly though, for bullying Keith when they were all freshmans), one beside Nyma, nope, rumor said she stole many magical artifacts and familiar, and one beside...

Allura blinked, she has no idea who the girl is.

She has a pale, healthy skin that she probably takes care religiously, a light brown curly locks of hair that looks so fluffy and it hangs above her shoulders, freckles dusting on her cheekbones and across her cute button nose. Her eyes is covered by the few strands that hangs on her forehead and Allura mourned silenly at that. 

_Okay, wow, be still my lesbian heart._

She took cautious step to the girl before asking softly, "I'm sorry, is this seat taken?"

And then the brown haired cutie look at her and _damn_.

Her eyes are so fucking beautiful. It was a soft brown color, big and curious. The color so light, giving her eyes a warm hue and it was sparkling with curiousity and calculating.

It was a breathtaking. 

The girl smiled, althought it seemed a bit fake, "Oh, no, there is no one sitting here," and she doesn't seem to be happy, Allura noted bitterly, "you can sit here if you want,"

Allura smiled robotically, "Thanks, uh...," she trailed off. Fuck she didn't know her name? Why didn't you ask the fucking cute girl next to you her name? 

The girl laughed quietly, noticing her internal struggle, "My name is Pidge," Pidge — gah, cute name — offers her palm, "and you are?"

Allura smiled and shook Pidge's hand, "I'm Allura,"

They shared a smile.

"So, Allura," Pidge started, and fuck, her name sounds so good when Pidge said it, "do you want to copy my notes?" she offers Allura her note, full of many colors and notes.

And drawings too. That's the cutest shit she sees today.

Allura smiled brightly "Thanks!" and internally hitting her inner gay with a stick. Hard. 

  
**ii. "you're adorable"**  

  
Pidge is pretty cool.

She was a Floves, meaning she masters in the nature, but Floves are more in tune with plants, earth and flowers. Allura noted that Pidge hands are dirty with mud and oil. 

Also, being a Floves means that she was able to talk and feel the nature, able to sense and fasten or quicken the natural occurrence around her area. Pidge had demonstrated her ability during the class secretly; growing a white camellia on the table before plucking it and gives it to Allura bashfully. When Allura asked why, Pidge just said the flowers reminds the brunette of her (probably from the white color). 

Unlike other Floves, Pidge hated nature. She had and has strongly expressed her distaste in outdoors activity and prefers to stay at cool shades. She also had brag adorably about her inventions and coding. Allura didn't understand half of the word that come out of the Floves' mouth but she paid attention, liking the girl's voice and excited grin on her face. 

Unrelated to Floves, Pidge has a raven as a familiar — who she calls Verda — and they could communicate with each others and sees through the bird's eyes, a talent unlocked when a very strong bond was made. 

Unrelated to the raven, Pidge is fucking gorgeous with an even funnier personality, an awesome abilities and powers that Allura would be convinced had someone said that Pidge had been in jail.

Okay, so Pidge is hella cool, fuck off.

She and Allura had hit it off and Allura had given Pidge her number ("to know more with each other," Allura explained and Pidge blushed shyly — something that Allura happily notes) and invited her to meet her friends. 

When Allura declined, Pidge had frowned, "Why not?" 

"I eat with my friend," Allura stated and while it is true, she did eat with Keith, it is also because Allura will probably embarrass herself in front of her new crush at her eating habit. Some part of Allura mourns that she just passed her chance to stay longer with Pidge and hoping that Pidge could convince her.

Pidge looked at her incrediously, "Then invite your friend with you!"

Allura frowns and internally felt happy and panicked. Happy that she gets to spend more time with Pidge, panicked because Allura is bad at keeping her gayness in check. Allura scrunched her lips, wondering how she could convince Keith to join her, "I'm not sure I could, Pidge. He's stubborn as fuck,"

But then Pidge send her a puppy dog eyes, "Please?" and it seems like Pidge did not realize she just pulled it and it makes the look much, much, much more cuter than it should've. 

 _Fuck_.

  
**iii. persuasion**

   
**lesbian lord:** u awake dickshit?

 **texan cowboy:** what do u want 

 **lesbian lord:** a friend of mine asked me to hv lunch w her frens 

 **texan cowboy:** then go w them idfc

 **lesbian lord:** bitch u just say that cuz ure lazy 

 **texan cowboy:** you got me there :/ 

 **lesbian lord:** dude please, come w me

 **texan cowboy:** wait lemme guess

 **texan cowboy:** cute girl?

 **lesbian lord:** the fucking best 

 **texan cowboy:** thats rough buddy

 **lesbian lord:** dont fucking quote zuko on me you wannabe

 **texan cowboy:**........ ...... fine i'll go

 **lesbian lord:** thnx keith ure a lifesaver

 **lesbian lord:** meet u @ arus

 **texan cowboy:** yeah yeah

 **texan cowboy:** wait how am i supposed to get there???

 **lesbian lord:** just fucking turn into any fast feline animal and switch back when ure near jfc

 **texan cowboy:** the things i do for u

 **lesbian lord:** <3

  
**iv. cakehole**

  
Allura closed her phone and sighed grumpily. She's already a few blocks away from their meeting point and as time passed, her anxiety piqued.

_What if Pidge was just joking? What if this is all some pranks and she wanted to humilate her? What if she didn't even come? What if —_

Those thoughts were cut off when she finally made it to Arus, her tall body was right in front of the door. She could make out a few distinct silhouettes inside, which means that Pidge and her friends are already here. Allura took a deep breath, well here goes nothing.

And she swung the door open. 

And a bonus: a cake went straight to her face.

 _What the fuck?_ was the only thing on Allura's mind as the cake slides down her glasses covered face. 

 _"Shit!"_ a familiar raspy sound rang through the room, as well as two male sniggering. Allura lifted her hands and swiped the creams that was left on her face.

"Oh no, I'm so _so_ sorry, Allura. Oh my god, it was supposed to be on Lance's face!" a protest was audibly heard and Pidge sighed angrily, "shut up, Lance, you know it's true!"

Allura was too surprised that she just blinked blankly, watching the cake that has now fallen off her face. Pidge was still blubbering apologies and had look at her in a apologetic and embarrassed gaze, her cheeks are red and made her freckles stand out more.

 "It's okay," Allura managed a smile, still a bit mad at the nice welcome she received, "just- just get me tissues," she muttered irritably.

Pidge had at least looked embarrassed, and so did the other two guys. Apparently there are only the four of them here — the place surprisingly empty — and only a few workers are around.

God, where is Keith when she needed him the most?

Pidge nodded quickly and gives her some clean tissues, "Here," 

And the most cutest thing happened: Pidge was rubbing the remaining creams away from her face with the tissue. Gently. Pidge is also looking at her with that cute, pretty, chocolate warm eyes that's twinkling in worries and embarrassment. Allura crosses her hands that her marks aren't glowing or her cheeks aren't burning red. 

Jesus Christ, this is too cute for Allura's lesbian heart.

"There," Pidge smiled, waving the tissue, "all clean," 

_Fuck._

_This is too cute fuckfuck fuck shit damn Keith where the hell are you?!_  

But alas, Keith did not appear, that dickhead probably walked here slowly just to make Allura having a heart attack at cute girls doing cute shits at her. 

The two boys behind them looks at each other and makes a deep coughing sounds. Allura snaps her eyes away from Pidge and they both looked at the two boys, who are wingling their eyebrows at Pidge. The Floves scowled and pulled Allura a bit harshly, "C'mon," she mumbled. 

Allura was pulled by Pidge to the boys and they sits on a rectangular seat — two couches facing each other that could probably fit four people — and they seperated the seats by gender, Allura and Pidge (with Pidge at the edge) and a boy in yellow shirt and another one in a dark green jacket (with the jacket guy on the edge).

"So this is Lance," the brunette points to the jacket guy, who sends Allura fingers guns, "and this is Hunk," she nods to the yellow shirt guy who smiles at her gently.

Now that Pidge has mentioned their name, puzzle pieces of memories starts to match. Allura had seen them before.

Hunk Garrett is the sweetest boy known to everyone. Hunk may be good with cooking, but when his hands are on some machines or junks, boy did he make a masterpiece. No matter how weird it was, the machines always work out in the end. He's a Therra — able to be one with the earth and control it with a flick of a wrist. Although a teddy bear, The Garretts are not one to be looked down upon, once a group of bully mocked a freshman by calling them "faggot" and then the next day the whole of them came to class crying, begging for the freshman to forgive them (no one really knows how Hunk did that). He helped around a lot, baked people cookies when they're sick or sad, comfort others, and many more kindness. And the fact that his descendants has charmspeak makes it harder for people not to trust Hunk. Hunk is a literal god among them.

Lance, or Lance McClain, is the infamous flirt around the college. With hazel hair that's styled messily, azure eyes and mischievous smirk, Lance is known for his charming personality and a brilliant Aqater — a liquid manipulator and able to create water or any liquid easily, even ice. Although he goofed around and jokes a lot, he could be calculating and strategical if needed. Master at shooting with many various types of weapons, Lance was called Sharpshooter. Even though a flirt, he understood personal space and stopped if the other person is uncomfortable, and only has two official girlfriend. Rumored to be bisexual and is not ready to settle down or get too serious in relationships; therefore most of his partners are hook up buddies. 

(Yes, maybe Allura is a bit of a gossiper. But really, all of her gossips that she knew are from her familiars, the four mice that has their mind connected to her that she could communicate with them at ease) 

It is a default to know Hunk and Lance together. You know, Lance, you must also know Hunk and vice versa. It's a two in one thing. 

Allura knows a lot about them because they talked a few times before. Mostly is because of Lance's 'rivalry' with Keith — who had screamed many curses and words regarding the water manipulator. Some says their 'rivalry' started because Keith's scored higher than Lance or even because of the popularity poll that happened every month in the college. Allura didn't know what Lance did to make Keith so riled up but Keith hated Lance's guts, swearing to give the Cuban hell. 

_Fuck, Keith was supposed to be here, fuck._

"Hey, Pidge!" Hunk smiled, "so I saw your newest invention, mind telling me how did you do that?"

Pidge blinked and Hunk continued, "I mean, the fabric and the magic being fused so smoothly? And the cloths! Oh my god! Where did you get that? Also, I love the way you color coded it, because what are we —,"

"Animals?" Pidge and Hunk said at the same time and laughed.

Meanwhile, Lance and Allura just watched them dumbly. 

"What the fuck are they talking about?" Allura whispered, of all people there Allura knows Lance best. Some from their conversations and Lance's flirting but mostly from Keith's rant about the blue eyed boy. 

"Uh... Colors?" Lance guessed. 

Pidge and Hunk talked animatedly about Pidge's next project: The ROVER (or at least that's what Allura heard, the Therra and Floves are talking so quick with many words that she didn't even know exist) and Allura chatted with Lance about beauty products, some things that she and Lance have in common (and maybe they gossiped a bit), Allura didn't even feel that scared anymore, anxiety and fear melting and started to enjoy herself. 

At least she was until a message popped up on her screen. 

 **texan cowboy:** im coming in bitj 

And Lance asked her, "Hey, Kogane isn't coming here, right?" 

And then Keith comes in the door unceremoniously, "Yo, 'Lur,"

Lance and Keith stared at each other. 

 _One._  

"You jinxed it," Hunk whispered smugly, a grin decorating his face. 

 _Two._  

"Here's the food, everyone!" the waiter smiled, unknowing to the thick tension in the air.

 _Three._  

And all hell break loose. 

  
**v. pining**

  
After Hunk finally puts out the fire that Keith created and wiping the wet table until dry, and after many arguing with seating arrangement (resolving to Allura, Hunk and Keith on one side and Pidge and Lance on the other), they finally eat their lunch. 

Hunk and Lance chatted together about combining magics and new pranks, with Keith commenting or pointing out the flaws in their plan (usually resulting with Lance's sarcastic remarks and Keith's blank irritated look) while Pidge and Allura talked. 

Talking with Pidge is fun. Although at first a bit unsure of what to talk about and how to lessen the tension in the coversation (because Pidge is cutely shy around her but a gremlin with the two boys), but Pidge gradually relaxed when they came to a topic that Pidge knows and Allura smiled when she sees Pidge's shoulders lowered and an easy smile is on her face. And it was fun. Funny. And a really good ideas for planning a way to ask Pidge out if she had the gut to.

Okay so:

1\. Pidge is an engineer. Wow, what a fucking surprise! (not)  
2\. She doesn't really like to do self-care but she did it routinely with Lance and Hunk ("for strengthening the bond," Pidge said hurriedly when she asked), whereas what Allura did religiously is judging people in Altean language.  
3\. Pidge loves cryptids. (fuck yeah, approved immediately by Keith, who sends Allura a thumbs up when Pidge blabbered on and on about the Lochness Monster)  
4\. Pidge loves coffee. With no sugar.  
5\. Pidge hates sweets.  
6\. Pidge is failing in one of the class they shared. Which Allura aced at. The Philosophy of Magic.

"Wait what," Allura gasped, "you're failing?"

Pidge begrudgingly nodded, biting her lips grouchily, "Yeah," 

Lance laughed, "Hunk tried to teach her about it but it ended up with half of the table burning, a screaming Hunk and an unconscious Pidge,"

Hunk's eyes widen, "Dude, it was fucking scary, I thought I killed her!"

Pidge glared at them as Lance and Hunk bickered about it. Keith looks at Allura slowly and they met eyes.

 _You should_ , _you know_ , Keith says through his eyes, _tell her?_

Allura glared, _Tell her what?_  

 _That you passed Philosophy of Magic like a fucking boss,_ Keith stated, ever so blunt.

 _Yeah_ , Allura shakes her head, _not happening._

Now it's Keith's turn to glare, _Fucking commit it, bitch._  

 _Fuck no_ , Allura bits her tongue, stopping herself to stick her tongue out.

Keith narrowed his eyes, _Fine._

Allura slumped in relief.

 _But I will find a way to make you guys date_ , Keith decided, _mark my words._  

Allura snorted before joins the others' conversations. 

When they finished, Hunk decided that Allura and Keith are great and joined them in a groupchat as well as keep their number in the others' contact list. 

Hunk raised an eyebrow, "Hey, Lance, why did you have Keith's phone number on your contact?"

Lance freezes for a moment before relaxing, "I was asking about some projects," while staring at the Texan boy. 

Hunk shrugged it off and left Lance and Keith alone — who are both having a shushed conversation, speaking so softly — making beeline towards their dormitory area. 

Pidge looked down at the floor and Allura stared at the Floves questioningly, her head going lower to see the other girl's face— they have a huge height difference, Pidge is about a head shorter — and it was a few moments of silence before a mumble comes out of the freckled girl's mouth, "Sorry that our first hangout started is a fucking disaster,"

Allura frowned but then shrugged, "It's okay, we can have another one next time," _Wait next time? Allura, geez, what the fuck is wrong with you? What if this is just an one time thing? Fuck, way too ruin it._ Allura braced herself for the rejection.

Instead, she received a beautiful laugh from those soft, soft lips and Allura tried her best to hide her blush. Pidge has a grin on her face, filled with joyfulness and relieved (?). 

"I would love to!" Pidge kicked a few dirt that stuck on the road with her boots, a blush on her face and the freckles stand out more. A few leaves stuck on her fluffy hair and it was so damn cute. Allura can't stop the grin that came to her face. 

"Alright," 

("Damn, Pidge, you're so fucking whipped," Hunk whistled. Allura had went off on her own — probably back to her dorm — and Keith and Lance had some unfinished business to do.

Pidge glared at Hunk, the blush still present on her face and jabbed her pointer finger to the black haired man's arm, "Not a word, Hunk," 

Hunk, the nosiest of the group, smiled, "Of course,")

  
**vi. attention seeker**

   
Sometimes they talked about stupid things.

It all started when Allura said, "So, tell me more about yourself," she mustered up her flirtiest face and internally danced with victory when Pidge blushed.

"Uh..." Pidge looked unsure and Allura took pity on her.

"Why don't I start first?" Pidge looked at her with gratitude in her face and Allura smiled back in reassurance, "I'm an essequin,"

Pidge eyes' widen and Allura can't really blame her, an essequin is a rare magic. It manipulates quintessence and life force. It is usually used to heal and cure people. Sometimes ressurecting.

"Holy shit," Pidge finally said, "that's fucking cool. How the fuck did you even do that type?"

Allura preened at Pidge's curiousity. She likes it when Pidge only focused on her.

"Okay, so, basically everyone has a quintessence..."

  
**vii. misunderstood**

  
Allura is tired. She had been using too much of her quintessence and she really needs to take a break and sleep. She only stopped because Keith has barged in unannounced to her dorm, basically kick the door open, and practically forced her to stop and took away all of her spellbooks away from her dorm and kicked her out of said dorm.

"Get back here when you actually eats!" the boy had yelled and Allura sent him a middle finger.

So here she is, walking to Arus grumpily, twenty bucks in hand that could probably buy a coffee and ham sandwich or pie, donning a pastel pink jacket and navy blue shirt and a white skirt.

She entered the café, ignoring the waiter's shout of, "Welcome!" and walked across the somehow empty place to the barista.

"A to-go caramel latte and ham sandwich, please," Despite being tired as fuck, Allura still has manners and the barista nodded, "Name?" 

"Allura," she said and paid for the food and drink before searching for a seat. 

Allura finds the comfiest seat — a pink beanbag that is so soft that she could sleep right there — and had plopped down and let herself becoming one with the beanbag when she saw a flash of green and brown from her peripheral. 

Immediately Allura sits straighter, her back off the beanbag and she looked at the short, brown haired girl in one corner.

Pidge. 

Pidge's back is facing Allura, which means the Floves couldn't see her and she was wearing a green turtleneck. Pidge's hair is mussed and looked rougher than usual. But that's not what caught her attention.

There was a man in front of her. He has a dark skin, and a long, jet black hair that was decorated with an orange headband.

It took awhile for Allura's tired brain to finally realized that it was Hunk.

And they were both laughing and drinking their coffees together, while eating their food. Now, Allura would have thought it was just a hangout but that idea was shattered when she sees Hunk whispered to Pidge with a wide grin on his face and earned a blush from the girl. Pidge then replied him, also hushed, and received a red faced Hunk in return.

They were both blushing and smiling and being all lovey-dovey that it hurts Allura's heart and a weird feeling blooms in her stomach.

"Allura!" the barista called and as fast as lightning Allura stood up and grabbed her drink and food a bit harshly and walked out the door. She could feel two pair of brown eyes looking at her back but she didn't look back. 

As Allura walked down the street to the dorm, there is only one thing in her mind. _Pidge and Hunk are dating?_

   
**viii. a confession?**  

  
"You never really told me about yourself," Allura said.

Pidge frowned slightly. They're in Arus, just both of them right now since Lance, Hunk and Keith are still doing god knows what. "I haven't?"

Allura nodded, "Yeah, so you owe me one," 

Pidge giggle at that, a sweet melody in Allura's pointy ears, "Okay, alright,"

"I love robots, dogs and cats?" Pidge tried and Allura laughed.

"Oh that's uh, great! I emant maybe something more," Allura winked, "that we have in common," 

"Uh... I like peanut butter. And I like peanut butter cookies," Pidge blurted out, "but I hate peanuts. They're so dry! Also, I sweat a lot. I mean, in general. Unrelated to the peanuts,"

Allura laughed incrediously at her confession, "Wow, that's wild," 

Pidge looked a bit flustered and Allura cooed softly at her face, _it's just so cute!_

The next day, Allura gives Pidge a whole bag full of peanut butter cookies. It was expensive and she lost a lot amount of her money, but it was worth it when she sees Pidge's huge grin one her face, her freckles crinkled and a blush adorned her face. 

  
**ix. promise**

   
It was a few days after the coffee incident when Pidge talked to Allura. At least a real life conversation, they all chatted in their groupchat that Lance created for memes and shits.

Allura is studying in the library, half reading the book while half dozing off, when Pidge dropped books right beside her (waking Allura up fully) and sits next to Allura. Pidge raised her eyebrow when their eyes met, "Yo," she said blankly.

Allura nodded back in acknowledgement, "Hey,"

There was a huge silence before Pidge took a deep breath and breaks it. 

"So," Pidge started, fiddling with her sleeves. She was wearing a green hoodie this time and Allura notes that most of the girl's clothes are either green, white or purple. It suits her, "Lance heard of a new show coming up and its season is coming out next week. It has thirteen episode and it's the third season so we're going to watch it marathonly. Lance said to invite you and maybe Keith if he wanted to watch it together with us," she said without stopping.

Allura blinked, wow, Pidge said all of that in one breath. Internally Allura is over the moon when Pidge invited her to marathon a show together. She deflated a bit when Pidge said it was Lance's idea and it was Lance who wanted her and Keith to come and not the brown eyed girl. But still, she got the chance to stay with her crush — although said crush probably has a boyfriend — so maybe it'll be fun.

She must be quiet for too long because Pidge starts to look even more nervous and started to fidget. Before Pidge stood up and leave her Allura immediately asked, "What show is it?"

At least now Pidge looked less nervous, "Voltron. Lance has watched it and he said it was cool. It has space and shits," she added.

Space. It was one of the things they have in common. Allura remembered saying that to Pidge when she was sleep deprived. 

A warm feeling grew withing Allura and she smiled, "I would love to. Let's do it at my dorm," 

Allura was too happy that she didn't see Pidge's red face.

  
**x. study date**

  
"By the way, are you only here to say that?" Allura asked. They're still in the library and Pidge blushed, the redness evident on her face.

"Uh, I was actually here to study on my Philosophy of Magic," Pidge mumbled before scowling at the book at her hand, "I fucking hate this subject and there is a test tomorrow!" 

Allura leans nearer to Pidge, again not noticing Pidge's darkening face, and true to her words, it was a PoM book. 

Allura weighted her decision, on one hand she could just let Pidge suffers and Allura was still a bit sour with Hunk and Pidge thing. But on the other hand, she could help Pidge and maybe she will get Keith's smug smirk for a whole month but Pidge looks so distressed right now and whether Allura likes it or not, she likes Pidge. A lot. And she didn't want her to fail. 

So she blurted out, "I could teach you," and Pidge's grateful smile makes her heart beats faster. _Be still, my gay heart._

Allura teaches Pidge until dark took the light sky, starts twinkling on the black canvas and the librarian kicked them both out.

When Allura sees Pidge's test score the next day and when she sees Pidge's proud smile, Allura fell harder than before. 

  
**xi. feline fine**

   
"She has a boyfriend, Keith," Allura said in distress.

The two gays are in Allura's dorm, the place where Keith wasn't supposed to be since he is on dorm arrest (he refuse to give an explanation for that and Allura is too distressed to probe), and Allura has her face buried in her pillow of her couch while Keith lays on the other couch listlessly, listening to Allura's _'important and extremely true explanations'._

Keith rolled his eyes, "Okay, one, Hunk and Pidge are not dating. Two, I'm pretty sure this is just your insecurities talking so I will say this many times," he took a deep breathe, "Pidge. Likes. You,"

Allura looked unsure, "Yeah, as a friend,"

Keith just sends her an unimpressed look and yawned, stretching himself, "Sure,"

Allura frowned slightly, "Keith, what happened to your hand?"

Indeed Keith's hand, or rather wrist, is bruised. Colors of blue and purple dancing around the skin and it seemed new. Keith blinked at her, before looking down at his now exposed wrist and tugged his sleeve to hide it, "Fight," he said simply, although there was some red colors on his cheek.

Allura is now concerned, her mother instinct activated, "What fight?" it wasn't a new thing for Keith to get caught in a fight, but it lessened these past years, "is it that James guy again?"

Keith snorted, "No, it wasn't that Lotor whitesona,"

Allura wanted to ask more when suddenly there was knocking on her door. _What the fuck?_

"Allura?" another knock, this tim harder, "it's me, Pidge? We're here, dude!"

_Shit._

She forgots all about her promise with the brown haired beauty.

Allura slowly turns her head to Keith, who looks alarmed at the new guests outside. "What the fuck is that?" he whispered angrily, "you said it's a free day!"

Allura eyes widen slightly, whispered back, "I forgot, ok!" and Keith rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

 _Shit shit shit shit shit, what was she supposed to do?_ Keith wasn't supposed to be here and Allura is mostly certain that Hunk could not keep a secret even if his life depended on it (he is after all, the well-known nosy and gossiper) and Lance would totally tattle about this event to the teachers (since Keith and him have rivalry). Wait, her dorm is so fucking messy, books thrown everywhere, dirty laundries on the corner of the room, pastic noodle cups and many pizza boxes laid on the floor, there is _no_ way she is letting Pidge to look at this!

Keith seemed to be having the same idea and jumped off the couch, before simply announced, "I'll jump off the window," 

Allura gaped at the disaster before her (her dorm and the boy), "What the shit are you talking about, you shithead? You are not jumping out there, Shiro would kill me!" she said incrediously.

"Well do you want to get caught?!"

"I don't want you to die, fucker!"

Allura and Keith glared at each other. 

"Uh... Allura?" Hunk's voice stops their glare-off, "anyone home?"

"Maybe Allura isn't here?" Lance's voice is muffled, "or maybe she's being silent, you know, like a cat, to scare the fuck out of us," he joked. 

A cat.

"That's it!" Allura smiled, making sure to make her sound soft, "you'll shift into a cat, maybe clean the room before doing that, and I'll stall them as long as I can," 

Keith frowned for a moment, contemplating before sighing, "Fine, just go,"

Allura immediately scurried to the door, not even hearing the "Wait!" from Keith. She opened the door loudly, scaring the trio, "Hey, what's up, bitches?"

Allura cringed internally at her vocabulary. Really, of all things, bitches? But Pidge didn't look at all bothered, in fact she seemed unfazed, even sending Allura a crooked smile.

"Took you long enough!" Lance cried out, "what were you doing just now?!"

 _Quick, Allura, think,_ "Sleeping," she blurted out and again, cringed at her choice of word.

Hunk nodded sympathetically, "Oh, god, I wish I have the time to do that," he glared slightly at Lance. 

Lance gasped at him, "Dude, I was not in the dorm this whole week!"

Hunk simply said, "Exactly,"

Pidge glared at her two best friends, managing to stop the best friends' bickering, "Why don't we get in, now?"

"Oh but my room is pretty dirty, are you sure about —,"

"It's all fine," Hunk sends her a reassuring smile, _fuck Hunk why are you being so kind?_ "we can handle a few dirts,"

With that, Hunk walked in the dorm.

Allura gulped and runs to follow Hunk, Keith, you better be a cat now. When Allura heard Hunk gasps, she cringed. "Look, Hunk, I can expla —," she turned around the room and look at the scene in surprised.

There was the dark skinned boy, in her now not-so-messy room. The potato chips and pizza boxes are all gone, but the books are still there, staked nicely on the floor. The laundries are probably in the closet and Allura makes a mental note to compliment Keith at his quick cleaning. But that's besides the point. The point is, Hunk was kneeling in front of a cat.

A purple eyed cat. 

Keith.

Allura sighed in relief when she sees the black furred cat, her shoulder slumped from the worry that she's been holding.

Hunk slowly opens his arm invitingly and Keith slowly, a bit tentative, walks to the boy. He gasped in fascination when Keith is now in his arms, and Hunk cradled him carefully, as if the boy-that's-now-a-cat is fragile. Hunk cooed softly when Keith lays there.

"Oh my god, she is so cute!" Hunk squealed. Keith didn't seemed bothered by the high-pitched sound Hunk gives off, just stays in the arm contently.

"He, actually," Allura immediately corrected. Hunk looks sorta soft there, well softer. He was grinning wildly at the cat in his arms, a small barely-there blush on his face and he was rubbing the cat softly. Hunk looked _so_ cute. 

And Keith too, she guess.

"Oh, it's a boy? I'm sorry I misgendered him," Hunk apologized. That seemed to be a great answer because Keith lets out a soft purr.

It seems like Allura earned Hunk's friendship approval and she thanked Keith that he has the power to shapeshift into cute animals. 

Keith, being a halfbreed of an inflaze — fire caster — and Galra, makes him able to shapeshift into many types of feline animals. Only felines though, since the Galras has feline's genetic and DNA or something (she didn't really pay much attention to Creature Biology class). He uses the power multiple times so he has mastered it, able to transform any time without much concentration and even changes limbs into any felines'. So really, Keith's power is awesome as fuck. 

Allura remembered when she and Keith had a fight when she found out about his Glara genetics. It was a bad fight, one ended up with them both suffering but thankfully Allura had apologized for her rudeness and they're all friends again.

Lance and Pidge barged in her room, "Yo, whaddup, people!" Lance hollered.

Hunk turned on his heels and pushes Keith, the now cat, to Lance's face, "Isn't he the cutest?!" he cried out.

Pidge looked at the grumpy cat and rub the cat's back, when Keith purrs Hunk gasped in agreement, "Oh my god, he is! Did he just purr?" Pidge sounded fascinated.

Again, _so cute!_

Lance steps back a bit, to look at the cat better and frowned, "Hey, isn't this — _fuck!"_  

Almost as soon as Lance opened his mouth, Keith — the now cat — pounced at Lance, jumping from Hunk's arm with godly speed and sticks himself to Lance's chest. With his paws that has sharp as fuck nails. _Fuck_ , Allura winces, _that's gotta hurt_. She prayed for Lance's health.

Because had Lance gets too injured, that would be a _catastrophe_.

Wait fuck no, it's no time for some fucking puns, Allura.

"Fuck off, you fucking cat!" Lance tried to pull the cat away from his clothes — that now has a few red spots that Allura sincerely hoped wasn't blood because _damn_ — "get the fuck off!"

"Lance!" Hunk frowned at Lance, "stop that! You're hurting him!" Pidge nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Lance, put the cat down!"

Lance sends them an incredious look, "I'm hurting him? He's hurting _me!_ " before continue to pull the purple eyed cat more forcefully, "And I'm trying to put him do — _what the fuck?!_ Did you just growl at me?!"

Indeed Keith is growling at Lance, barring his sharp teeth at the Cuban, a loud, deep sound from the cat's body startling everyone. "Holy shit," Pidge whispered.

Not Allura, though, she's used to this, usually being the receiving ends of the growls, and she kinda expect this to happen. Allura sighed, "Come here, you shit," she's thankful that she left her mice with Coran, because Allura is half certain that Keith will eat them.

There was a few seconds of Keith contemplating his decisions before jumping down the Aqater and walked to the white haired girl's legs, rubbing himself on the limbs.

Allura picked the cat into her arms, "Sorry about that Lance," and glares at the purple eyed cat, "he can be quite the brat," Keith doesn't look sorry at all, rather eyeing at the trio lazily.

Lance snickered, "Oh I'm sure," and yelped when the cat starts growling again. 

When Allura noticed that Pidge is looking at Keith like a treasure, Allura asked, "Do you wanna hold him?" 

Pidge snapped her eyes from the cat, "Huh? Oh, no, no, no. You don't have to, it's fine. I'm just curious," she blushes slightly and fiddled with her sleeves again, an absentminded movement that Allura recognized as _'i-wanna-tell-you-something-that-i-want-but-i-am-too-shy-to-do-that'_ kind of meaning. It was honestly endearing and Allura smiles brighter.

"It's okay, here," Allura proceeds to dump Keith into Pidge's unready arms, startling the girl and the cat — who meowed in surprise and Allura could hear Lance and Hunk cooed softly in the background — and once Pidge maneuvered her arms nicer, Keith started to settle.

Again, Allura is blessed with the image of Pidge smiling widely, happiness clear in her face, moving her arms slowly like a carriage. There was a blush on her face, her freckles standing out and her brown eyes seems bigger, giving it warmth in the eyes. _She looks so damn cute!_ Allura wishes she could whip out her phone and take a photo of it.

But alas, Allura holds the urge. Tightly. With a fiery metallic leash and a electrical whip. Because she did not want to look like some stupid massive stalker.

"What's his name?" Hunk asked softly. The trio are now looking at Keithen (a kitten and Keith's name mashed up) and Pidge is cooing softly as Keith purrs. Lance looks mildly amused by the cat, although his hands are fidgeting slightly.

"Uh..." Allura needs to think quick, _uh, Lance and Keith?_ "Laith?" she said weakly, it sounded more like a question and Allura crossed her fingers that Keith won't be mad at her.

 Thankfully, Keith doesn't seemed bothered by the name, and instead cuddled closer tp Pidge. "Laith?' Hunk asked, confused, "that's a weird name,"

"Oh, you mean like the Lion Laith?" Pidge snapped her eyes away from the purring cat and stared at Allura in amazement, "that's Arabic for Lion! Wow, you're pretty cool at naming!" 

"Aw, thanks, Pidge!" Allura smiled, internally laughing awkwardly in lesbian. _What the ten fucks haha._ Thank fucking goodness, shs doesn't even know the word Laith exist in the world.

Pidge smiled fascinatedly at her, a blush blooming on her face — probably from excitement, Allura thought — and rubbed the cat's fur comfortingly. "Laith," she tested out and giggled when Keith purred. Hunk snaps pictures as the event unfolds (Allura makes sure to ask Hunk for some of the goods).

It was the cutest shit she ever seen, _what the fuck?_ Keith is the fucking best.

And then Pidge pecked Keith's forehead and Allura's mood soured, a scowl now on her face. Nevermind, Keith could just fuck off.

Lance looks like a few seconds away from laughing and he scooped Keith from Pidge's arm, ignoring Pidge's disapproval yell of "Hey!" and plops the Keithen on his shoulder. Allura bites her tongue and prays to any deity up there so Keith wouldn't bite or do anything stupid to Lance. 

Apparently the deity up there heard her and Keith relaxed on Lance's shoulders, rubbing his head softly on the Cuban's neck. "Aw," Hunk awed, "you guys look so fucking adorable," and he proceeds to snaps more pictures.

Lance laughed, "Yeah, yeah, now let's watch the show!"

   
**xii. cinema and lights**

   
They took the couch and Lance started the show. Hunk and Lance sits on the left side, with a sleepy Keith on Lance's lap, while Pidge and Allura are on the other side. Popcorns on Pidge's and Hunk's lap and blanket thrown on everyone's. Allura stared longingly at Keith, who is now sleeping on Lance's lap and is being a model for Hunk's camera. She sighed, at least one gay person is chilling. 

Allura glanced at the girl beside her subtly from the corner of her eyes. The show is starting and the TV showed three boys on the roof doing god knows what — Allura wasn't really paying attention, you see — and Pidge eyes are focused on the scene.

Pidge's chocolate brown eyes are trained on the show, eyes wide and eyebrows high, giving her an innocent look. Her mouth is opened slightly and her hands are on the popcorn's bowl. The lighting from the TV shines to her face, a dark blue light to match the sky from the scene and the freckles splashed on Pidge's cheeks are visible, a warm blush on her face and mussed up hair. 

_Dammit this is not good for Allura's very gay heart!_

And then, and then, Pidge realized of Allura's not-gay-or-romantic stare and has the fucking audacity to smile softly at her and offered her a popcorn, "Popcorn?"

A lesbian girl, in love with a new friend.

Trying to hide her gayness for said friend with everything she has. 

Girl's new friend is being too cute and is slowly giving her asthma. 

Coming to cinema in summer. 

"Yeah, thanks," Allura smiled manically.

("By the way, where is Keith?" Pidge asked in the middle of the episode. The characters are playing some sort of snowballs or some sort of it. It was very nice, Allura had to admit. The show was well written and the CGI are dope as fuck.

"Oh, Keith?" she makes a quick glance at the sleeping cat and the sleeping Lance, "he's on dorm arrest," 

Pidge hummed, "Y'know, Lance is supposed to be on dorm arrest too," 

Hunk laighed quietly, "They probably had a fight and some authorities caught them," 

The two boys in questions are dozing off, not listening to the conversation or the show anymore.)

  

**xiii. smiley face**

   
**princess allure:** hey thanks for the movie night btw

 **smol birb:** yea np man, its cool 

 **smol birb:** did u like it? 

 **princess allure:** it was cool, really love the plot and alł the space jazz 

 **princess allure:** so really, thank you 

 **princess allure:** it was fun 

 **smol birb:** jejdjdndnn its fine, allura, besides it was lance's idea not mine

 **princess allure:** but youre the one who invited me so i should thank you

 **smol birb:** ........ yea ok the cool

 **princess allure:** :)))) great

 **smol birb:** :) 

**  
xiv. cased closed**

  
"So how are your things with Hunk?" Allura asked one day. They are in Pidge's dorm — thankfully no roomies, sadly messy as fuck — and each are doing their own activities, Pidge reading a book while Allura browse on Instagram. 

"What?" Pidge's eyes are only on the book in her hand, completely interested in the story. Allura doesn't mind, she did that too sometimes, reading books are fun after all.

"You know... your relationship?" Allura questioned. Really, if she gets any confirmation of their relationship maybe she could either ask Pidge out or move on from her. 

"I have no fucking idea what you're talking about," Pidge state simply, flipping through pages.

"Aren't you guys dating?" Allura asked hesitantly, _surely they are, right?_

"What?!" Pidge snapped her eyes off her book, looking at her incrediously, "no we're not! Where the hell did you get that idea from?!"

_Oh. Oh, shit, they're not dating?!_

_So all of those angsty days are for nothing?!_

If all of this are just some conversation text Allura would 100% no doubt will send a [lesbian nervous laughter] meme and vanished.

And so she did, laughing nervously like a nervously gay she is and vanished, running out the door. 

"Allura!"

  
**xv. no hetero**

  
Ever since the movie night (as Lance has very happily stated) and the dorm incident, Pidge and Allura become closer.

But, like any lesbian around, Allura is a pussy bitch when it comes to girl.

Like what the fuck, Pidge? Allura has complimented her at least seven times a day, and the brunette still thinks that Allura is straight-girling her? Because, no, Pidge, Allura was not complimenting your dress because she wanted to buy one like that, _gods no_ , it was so horrifying and yet somehow Pidge makes that shit works, like damn. And no, Allura is not doing that stupid dudebros bullshit because she is full homo. People call her homoe instead of homie. She. Is. Gay.

_Gay._

For _you_ , Pidge, you absolutely stupid but adorable walnut. 

Sometimes, it is hard to get girls.

And no she did not need Keith's help!

("Oh c'mon, Allura! I'm trying to make some magic in your romantic life!" Keith had said.

"If you haven't notice, I'm already magical," Allura smirked.

Keith snorted, "And yet you can't charm the girl," 

Allura sends him a middle finger as a reply.)

  
**xvi. realization**

  
It was a few months after theire first meeting that Allura realized something.

That something being Pidge is an oblivous bitch.

Because Pidge's gaydar could not, in fact, find out the gayest people around.

AKA Allura. 

And probably Keith. But that's beside the point.

The point is that Pidge's gaydar is broken as fuck. Like a glass-down-to-metal-floor broke, or a wow-that-shit-actually-happens? kind of broke. Or hell, even a woke kind of broke, the one where it's-so-stupidly-crazy-yet-so-accurate or tumblr type of woke.

Pidge's so-called gaydar is nothing but a useless shit. You may think this is sort of rude, maybe like, "Allura! That's your crush, not to mention your friend! You shouldn't be bad-talking about her behind her back!"

Yeah, no.

See it all started when they all — Lance, Hunk, Keith, Pidge and Allura — hangout in their now usual meeting point, Arus. Allura had tried (and very much failed) to flirt with Pidge yet again. When Allura had said, "You look pretty today," Pidge had not even acknowledged her, Allura would have thought Pidge ignored her comment had Pidge not scowled at the compliment.

And Allura was confused. Because it was impossible for Pidge not to know that Allura had indeed flirted with her. Because they seat across each other and the one person beside Pidge is Keith, the resident gay man (Lance and Hunk are on their way to the café, so Allura sits alone on one side). And Allura's confusion fueled up when Pidge has stated, "Ugh, guys, get a room,"

Keith blinked, "What?"

"What?" Allura echoed.

The three of them stared at each other.

Then Keith seems to understand and throws his hands up in the air, "I give up," and stood up and went to the toilet. Leaving Allura and Pidge alone.

"Pidge," Allura slowly said, "what do you mean by 'get a room'?"

Pidge frowned, "Uh, exactly what it means? I mean, your lovey dovey with Keith is so mushy it makes me diabetic," she joked, althought it seemed a bit forced.

Oh, poor, poor Pidge, did she not know Allura was flirting with her and not Ke — _wait say what now._

Allura studied Pidge carefully. Pidge was staring at her with those big, brown eyes and it has confusion and sincerity written all over. What is she talking about?

Reality crashed in and, "Pidge, did you not know I'm lesbian?"

Seeing Pidge's reaction, it was safe to assume that she did not know such thing. Why? Because her big, brown eyes bugged out and its pupil delated slightly. A blush creeps up from her neck and it was _so_ cute what the frickle frackle dinosaur raws?

"You're gay?!" she screeched out and _wow_ , Pidge seriously didn't know that?

Allura nodded furiously, "You thought I was flirting with Keith?!"

Pidge shrugged helplessly, "I mean, you guys did those," she makes an awkward gestures and motions, "so I thought you guys are dating!" 

Allura blinked incrediously at Pidge, what the shit is this dumbfuck has in her mind? That Allura fracking Altea is a- a- heterosexual?! No sir, never. Allura is a lesbian woman and proud of it. She wears the color of her flag on Wednesdays religiously! She listens to Hayley Kiyoko and Panic! at the Disco. She kissed a girl and liked it! Allura did all of that shit and this is the thanks that she get? A straight?

The only straight thing she has is her ruler!

Which is a bendy ruler!

Nevermind then.

Anyway. 

She. Is. A. Raging. _Lesbian_.

On a quest to get a girlfriend.

Girlfriend candidate just found out she is gay.

What the _fuck_. 

A few seconds of silence and sipping hot coffee before Allura spoke up again, "Also, Keith's gay,"

Pidge choked on her drink.

  
**xvii. chit c(h)ats**

   
"Where the fuck are you, Keith?" Allura muttered angrily 

It was a few days after Allura's second come-out, and Allura has told Keith everything Pidge told her. Keith has laughed at her before saying rather seriously that he will help her.

Oh where are those helps now. It seems to be missing. Maybe she needs to ask fucking Dora for the map. 

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Allura glared at the door, "I swear to god if this isn't you, Keith...," she mumbled angrily.

And then she swung the door opened and internally screams.

 _Fuckkkkkkkkk_.

Pidge appeared in her doorstep (or dormstep whatever). With Lance behind her, looking very annoyed and glaring at the shorter girl. Lo and behold, on the brunette's arms is Keith himself. As a cat. A purple eyed cat who looked mildly annoyed but mostly amused.

Pidge raised Keith up in her arms, "Laith,"

"What?" Allura frowned, what the fuck is Laith? A secret password between them? Maybe Pidge hits her head too hard before coming here. 

"Y'know, Laith, your cat?" Now it's Pidge's turn to frown, shaking the grumpy cat, basically shoving him to Allura's face.

Laith. What. What Laith. _Laith?_

Then Keith meowed loudly, and Allura finally caught on. _Fuck I named him Laith as a cat! And Pidge thought that the stupid cat is mine!_

Allura's head must be the one which got hit too hard. _Fuck, c'mon Allura, think of something flirty! And smooth ASAP! People didn't call you Ms. Perfect for nothing!_

"Oh yeah!" tearing Keith away from Pidge's arms quickly (and a bit harshly) Allura laughs nervously, "Laith, yeah, my cat Laith,"

 _Nice job, Ms. Perfect,_ Keith's purple cat eyes seemed to say and Allura smiled even bigger, her eyes twitching like a madwoman. 

Pidge and Lance stared at her weirdly. "Uh, you okay, Allura?" Lance asked.

 _Shit_ , she must be being too obvious. "Yup, just dandy!"

 _Dandy?_ Keith eyed her incrediously. His face looks cringed, even as a cat. 

Allura died inside. Anime-styled blood pouring out of the edge of her lips.

"So where did you find this little fellow?" Allura immediately change the subject, too much embarrassment and it's just six at the evening.

"Oh! I found him with Lance," Pidge points her thumb to Lance, who looks like he's only half-listening to the conversation, "he probably steals your cat,"

"I did not!" Lance shot up indignantly. So maybe he had been listening. "And, it was that cat who followed me!"

Keith growled immediately, as if disagreeing with Lance.

Allura blinked, what the fuck is Keith doing with Lance? As a cat?

"Well, I'm really sorry about that," Allura apologized, "Ke- Laith can be a bit handful at times," 

"Oh, I'm sure he does," Lance sends the cat a lecherous grin and the cat growled in response.

"It's fine!" Pidge said like it's a no problem, "I love cats anyway!"

 _And hopefully me_ , Allura's heart hoped.

The duo brunette then leave, bickering on the way. Allura smiled, happy that today she gets to talk with Pidge again, before finally took notice of the cat in her arms.

Immediately, she dumped the cat to the couch, "Where the hell were you?" 

The cat meowed huffily, and Allura guessed he wanted to shift. She turns back and gives him privacy, mostly for her benefit, because shifting from animal to human is rather disgusting to watch. 

After she heard a voice that sounds exactly like Keith, she turns around again and gasp loudly. 

"Why the fuck are you naked?!"

**  
xviii. another one**

  
A few days later, Allura met Pidge yet again.

"Hey!" the brunette greeted. Allura nodded back, "Hey," 

This time, they're in Arus, which is a public setting, so Allura tried her best not to look so weird, She has practiced it on a mirror for months! Trying to find smooth lines and great flirting skills in the bathroom like a pro. Every weird shits (ha, shit, nice pun) she got from showering, she immediately uses it for leveled up her skills. She makes puns and jokes to make Pidge laughed.

And she will succeed. 

Someday. When she has the guts. Apparently the holy bathroom did not boost any confidence at all. And the coffee and laptop in front of her is not helping her at all.

Pidge plopped into a seat in front of her, "What are you up to?"

"Oh, you know," Allura makes a bizzare gestures to her laptop, "this,"

Pidge winced in sympathy, "Yeah,"

"What are you doing here?" Allura asked, still typing on her laptop. Man, she really needs to finish this shit. 

Pidge stays silent for a bit. Which makes Allura worried so she stopped her work. "Pidge?" the girl in question hummed, "you okay?"

The brunette nodded, "Yeah, totally fine," before inhaling a huge amount of sweet, sweet oxygen, "I bought you this," she slides the thing across the table.

Allura stared at the thing, before at Pidge, and back again to the thing. She cautiously pick the thing up. It quite big, rectangular in shape, and a bit heavy. Allura hopes heighten, _her crush is giving her gift her crush is giving her gift hercrushisgivi —_

And then she unwrapped it. And look at the thing inside. And stared yet again.

There was a box, inside it was stuffed toy. Of a cat. It was brown in fur, a bit of golden dusks in it and has a brown eyes too, probably an amber. Allura squeezed it a bit. Fuck, it was soft. The fur is smooth too. Jesus, what the hell... 

"So, did you like it?" Pidge asked hopefully.

"I love it!" Allura couldn't contain her giddiness. Because it's true, she did love it. It was honestly the best gift she got this year (nothing could beat her father's Juniberry Flowers) and she loves Podge so much, she could just kiss her!

And so, like a stupid bitch she is, Allura kissed Pidge, on the cheek, too happy to realized it. Pidge gasped and her face turned red, from the tip of her ears to her neck.

It was honestly the cutest thing she sees. Allura probably should think of. She should probably think of a reason later but right now, she'll enjoy that face. That sounds like a Future Allura problem, right there.

(She names it Juniberry and cuddles it at night)

 

 **xix. pawsome**  

  
Pidge now comes to her dorm many times again. Not every single day, no thank goodness, no. But she comes at least once a week. Each with the same reason. 

"Hey, Allura, Laith is here!"

"Allura, your cat is in my place," 

"Allura —,"

"Laith —," 

At first it has been fun, nice even, hell it was fan-fucking-tastic. But now, she is tired. With trademark.

So when Allura takes Keith away from Pidge again (after chatting and have a tea with her), Allura immediately interrogates Keith.

"Excuse my French," Allura said, "but what the fuck," 

Keith just smiles. 

"I'm being a wingman for your lesbian ass," 

And then it all make sense.

So Keith turns into a cat, goes to any place where Pidge is, gets the brunette's attention, and make Pidge brings him to Allura's — the "owner" — dorm, and boom! They talk, chat, get to know each other more. Wow, that's fucking great!

At least, that's what Allura gets when Keith literally pulled out a whiteboard out of nowhere and explained it to her for about four and a half times (half being Keith forgets where he was so he repeats again).

But it really doesn't matter.

Because Pidge is straight.

Keith flipped the board, "You useless lesbian,"

  
**xx. incorrect**

  
**lesbianest:** hey pidge, gotta ask smth

 **spACE alien:** yea hmu 

 **lesbianest:** are u uhhh,,,  hetero??? 

 **spACE alien:** ... thats the dumbest shit ive ever read.

 **spACE alien:** and ive read pikachu/tentacles/harry potter smutfic so thats a saying. 

 **lesbianest:** is that a yes

 **spACE alien:** thats a no. im straight as a noodle 

 **spACE alien:** the wet noodle 

 **lesbianest:** ... is that a sex joke

 **lesbianest:** piDGEEE

  
**xxi. idiocy**

  
Well, it seems like Allura's gaydar is also broken. So she takes everything she said about Pidge's broken gaydar. 

Keith, to his credit, didn't laughed at her or say the usual " _i told you so_ ," bullshit and instead be a great wingman and told her many things about Pidge.

When Allura asked Keith where he get these informations (because what the hell, Keith even knows about her tumblr blogs and sleeping habit), the boy had dismissed it with a wave of hand.

"So, since you've found out about Pidge's gayness, I'll be working my ass off to get y'all dating," Keith stated firmly.

Allura eyed him warily, "Where did you even get the idea in the first place?" 

Keith shrugged, "When the first time Pidge brings me here as a cat,"

"You still haven't explained why you're in Lance's place, you know," Allura pointed out.

Keith dismissed her with a middle finger.

  
**xxii. turning point**

  
One day, Pidge comes to her dorm with Keithen (no surprise there). Since it's already seemed to be a pattern, Pidge just barged in and sits on the couch, Keith in her hands.

Allura smiled and gives her tea, "Here,"

Pidge nods and sips some of the tea, "You should probably get an enchanted collar on this rascal," 

Keith purrs when Pidge scratched his back and Allura can't believe how domestic they're being. _Um_ , a cute crush of yours is being cute with a cat? That shit is breathtaking, bro. Full homo. 

"Ha," Allura snorted, "there's no magic strong enough for him to listen to me," she glared at the cat.

Truthfully, she is a bit thankful at Keith's tries in being a wingman, because holy shit did he done it great. Had Keith not tell her the plan, she would totally fall for these tricks. But some part of her isn't happy since this is technically lying to Pidge and she likes the brunette too much for Pidge to hate her.

("Stop this," Allura had said one day, "or I'm going to tell her exactly what's happening. And no, I don't care if you die in a ditch, she literally feeds you real cat food, Keith. Real cat food!"

Keith just flipped his page lazily, "And yet, you never told her. Because you're too happy about Pidgeot's arrival," 

He got her there.) 

"So I have this new project and I'm gonna call it PALADIN!" Pidge started, Allura already feeling the excitement radiating off the girl.

"Oh?" Allura cocked her head, "why is that?" 

As Pidge went into lots of explanation about the PALADIN, Allura listened to her voice. It was really beautiful, like a soft jingle of a bell, noisy yet calming. Allura likes to see Pidge's excited face and enthusiasm, the way where she'll make many kinds of gestures with her body and how she will change her voice when she starts a story with different characters. It was honestly, cutely endearing. It was so Pidge.

They chatted a few moments, just laughing and shitz and what not. At some point Keith has left the room and went to the guest bedroom, probably off shifting back to human and sleep. They went for hours, just talking about everything and nothing at the same time.

"Allura," her name sounds melodic in Pidge's voice, "I gotta say, it's really fun talking with you," 

Allura smiled, basked in the compliment, "The feeling's mutual,"

They smiled at each other and Allura's heart fluttered. 

And then a lightning strikes and the whole building boomed along with the thunderous sound. Allura and Pidge gasped in surprise and they snapped their head towards the window, lo and behold, there was the thunderstorm, created by the one and only Mr. Shirogane, Allura could see some of the dark streaks of his wings and it seems like he's going to create more.

A crackle from the speaker, "Students, please do not go outside until tomorrow morning. Thunderstorms are coming up and there will be more to join them. Please remain where you are and thank you," a sound distinctively like Matt said.

And now Pidge and Allura are in her dorm. Alone. 

Well there is Keith but the dude's dead as shit.

The point is. Allura, the lesbian lord, is stuck with her crush. 

 _Fuck_.

"Guess you'll be staying over tonight," Allura smiled nervously. Really, this seems too much like a romcom. She wants to kill the director of this show. And shoves them hard and asked them to change the script on gun point.

"Well," Pidge said awakwardly, "I guess I'll sleep in the guestroom," she makes a beeline towards the room.

Yeah, the guestroom, of course, Allura has a guestroom! Why didn't she thought of tha —

Wait fuck, no, Keith's in there!

Zipping quickly to the front of the door, Allura screamed, " _No!_ " 

Pidge stopped abruptly, frowning. They're a few inches away from each other and it would've been romantic as fuck and a perfect time for a first kiss if Allura wasn't blocking the door for her dear life and Pidge wasn't looking so weirded out. Really, Allura wouldn't be surprised if Pidge thought she was a weirdo by now. A lesbian's gotta do what a lesbian gotta do.

"Uh..." oh, so Pidge wants an explanation, okay then, "mind explaining all this jazz?"

Allura opened her mouth.

And nothing came out.

 _Shit!_ , she has no explanation.

"The- uh the room's pretty messy and I don't want you to sleep there!" okay that's a great answer! One point to Allura!

"It's okay, my room's pretty messy too," Pidge shrugged and Allura shuddered at the memory of the room. Trinkets thrown everywhere, many types of engineering stuff laying on the floor, lights around the ceiling and many sheets and pillows thrown on the bed. Not to mention the books, blueprints and papers on the floor and an overheating laptop, it was very safe to assume that it was a mess. A bigger mess than Keith's gayness. 

"Nope!" Allura softly pushed Pidge away from the door, "you are going to sleep in my room,"

"But —,"

"No buts, you're sleeping there and that's final!" 

They shared a heated look. Not the lustful kind, god Allura hoped it was, but no. It was a glaring type, an assert of winning. To find who will crack first and backs down. Poor Pidge, she assumed too much of Allura. Allura is a fucking boss in this game. She never lose! She looks at fear in the eyes and bitchslap them to hell. She could do this too! 

At least that's what Allura uas mentally said as she look at Pidge in the eyes, and fuck she is too weak. Pidge's chocolate brown eyes stared right through her, seeking her evey bare and gay soul. Her brows are furrowed and she is glaring at Allura determinedly. So naturally, Allura looks away with a blush, hoping it got hidden by her dark skin.

Pidge smiled proudly at the winning, "So I'll be taking the couch!"

Allura smirked, Pidge played herself. Allura's couch is well-known not only for its expensiveness or color ("what color is that even?!" "shit colored"), it was well-known for sleeping. The couch is so soft and comfy, you could melt in it. Anyone who's not focused on certain things would ended up sleeping within an hour and it's not a joke! Allura bought that couch for that very reason because she wouldn't ever, ever, ever buy a couch with such disgraceful color.

God, she sounds like one of that Swift girl's song. 

So Allura was not surprised at all when Pidge fell asleep twenty minutes into the couch. Really no one could stand the sleepiness the couch brings. 

No, what surprised her was how cute Pidge slept. Her hair mussed up all over her face, a soft snore and a small drool fell off her mouth. It was disgustingly cute. Weirdly so. 

Allura snapped a picture and save it to her special photo album: a letter P and a green heart. A weird feeling came from her stomach, it was nice though, so she let it be, smiling as blood ripushed to her cheeks.

 

**xxiii. final**

   
Allura's slip-up happens when and where she least expected.

Pidge and Allura are walking down to Allura's dorm. It was late and Allura is sleep-deprived, finals could do that to people. 

"When I first met you," Pidge said, "I really thought you're one of those basic girl who talks to everyone but only sticks with her boyfriend and thinks she's above everyone else," 

Allura snorted, " _Boyfriend!_ " Allura is too gay for that shit!

Pidge nodded, a bit embarrassed, "Yeah, but then you prove me wrong. You turned out to be so different from what I thought. You were kind, helpful, nice," she smirked, "and gay,"

"Very gay," Allura nodded in agreement.

"But you're also a great friend. An awesome partner, the coolest person I've ever met," Pidge smiled and Allura mirrored it, "so I'm glad you sits next to me," 

It was all mushy and love dovey and cute that you can't really blame Allura when she blurted out, "I like you,"

And Allura eyes widen. It was all goodbye for sleep-deprived Allura and hello Panicked Gay Allura. Shit shit shit shit shit Pidge is going to hate her, rejected her, and Allura has no choice but to move to Texan, change her name to Haw Yee and milks cow until she dies. Pidge would never accept her _fuckkkk_.

Allura looks at Pidge and winces. Pidge is statued to the ground. Her eyes widen and her mouth agape, as if in disbelieving. Her face is red and a frown is present.

Allura laughed nervously, as Pidge stood there frozen, "So I'm gonna go now," and starts to jog away. 

"Wait!" Pidge grabs Allura's wrist firmly. Very firm, Pidge is stronger than she looks, wow. Allura has half in mind to pull her hand away but Pidge sounded so serious taht Allura stayed there. Waiting for Pidge's answer.

"I... uh... I...," Pidge seems to struggle to reject Allura.

"It's okay, Pidge. Just lay me down kindly," Allura smiled sadly. 

"Lay you down so — Allura I was not trying to reject you what the hell! _I like you!"_ Pidge screamed out, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Y- You what?" Allura blinked in disbelief. This is not happening. This is way too good to be true.

"I. Like. You!" Pidge said firmly, "wh- Allura did you think I would do all of this things with _everyone?_ "

Allura nodded mutely.

 "I would never, _never_ , go out of my way to meet anyone every week, just because their cat went out to my way! No, I would not go outside just for that, I _hated_ going outside! But I do it for you anyway, you know why? Because you're a beautiful piece of shit that I fell for!" Pidge said in one breath and gulps in more oxygen. She seemed to realized what she said, because a huge red blush comes to Pidge's face like a paint.

 "So yeah, I do. Uh, like you, that is. Uh, do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Pidge spoke softly now, suddenly shy after all the screaming. 

Allura blinked. Pidge, the cute and kind but grumpy Pidge Holt is asking that Allura wants to be her girlfriend? Pidge, who literally screamed out how much she likes Allura and who helped her with some of her tests and more, likes Allura?

Allura couldn't believe her fortune.

So she smiled and intertwined their hands and said, "I would love to,"

And when they kissed, sparks doesn't fly, no, that's stupid. The feeling was soft, sweet, delicate. Comfortable yet out of her usual circle at the same time.

It was beautifully perfect.

  
**xxiv. begins again**

  
"So you guys are dating now?" Hunk asked.

"Yup," Pidge hummed, cuddled up to Allura, who smiles and peck her girlfriend's forehead. A few days after they made sure about each others' feelings throughoutly, they announced their relationship to their friends. Right now, Pidge has just finsihed her story on their confession.

"I fucking called it guys!" Hunk smirked at Lance, who grumbles and takes out his wallet.

"You guys made a bet?!" Pidge gasped in surprise, honestly what did Pidge expect fromt the both of them? That Lance and Hunk wouldn't do that?

"Nah, we bet about who confessed first, I said Allura, since she's pretty brave but Lance says you will from sheer frustration," Hunk explained easily, like it's been done thousand times before. They probably have from the looks of it.

"And I would have won had you not been stubborn!" Lance glared at Pidge angrily, a fond-angry way of course. Pidge stuck her tongue out in response and Allura alughed at them.

When Allura told Keith about it, he just smiled happily and hugged her, "Congrats!" before telling her to tell him all the juicy details. Keith looked odd then, behaving weirdly and a bit sad but happy for her. She didn't know why and didn't try to pry though, because Keith would always tell her when he's ready.

Judging from Lance's disgruntled face, it probably has something to do with him. Oh well, she'll deal with that later.

Now, Allura has an armful of girlfriend, friends helping her, and a great life. Yeah, it couldn't get better.

   
**BONUS:**

 

"Hey, I haven't seen a lot of Laith nowadays," Pidge mused. They're in Allura's dorm (Pidge's place doesn't fit to be called a dorm, it insults the word dorm itself) and they a sleeping on Allura's bed together.

"Pidge I have something to tell you," Allura smiled, a bit nervous but mostly amusement. She makes a hand signal for a come here motion and Pidge lowered her head near Allura's mouth.

An audible whisper.

" _Keith did what!_ "

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> in case no one noticed: keith and lance are either friends w benefits or secret relationship, i'll think of if later.
> 
> supposed to be shallura fic but shiro is a canon gay so no more shiro / fem! character cuz that's homophobic bye. 
> 
> my fave allura ship is now pallura :3c 
> 
> will probably make an epilogue for the klance ones uwu.
> 
> check my other stories too!!
> 
> comments and kudos yall,,,
> 
> UPDATE: 
> 
> vld s7 is sick lmfao 12/10 would rec for crying but s6 is better
> 
> also, veronica can kick me, hurt me and insult me and i will 100% says thank you.


End file.
